


И так без конца

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «начало»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	И так без конца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «начало»

Б.: Стив, что это?  
С.: Маска.  
Б.: Э-э-э, ну я догадался. Стесняюсь спросить, зачем она тебе?  
С.: Тебя косплею.  
Б.: Может, мне та маска, наоборот, о тебе напоминала! Каждый раз, как приходил в больницу, на меня этот ужасный кусок марли цепляли. А ты теперь добровольно!  
С.: Бак, ну серьезно, ты же понимаешь. Надо – значит, надо.  
Б.: Да тебя никакой коронавирус не возьмет! Рожки эти свои обломает.  
С.: А если он, наоборот, мутирует? Встроятся еще в него какие-нибудь мои измененные сывороткой белковые структуры?  
Б.: Да чихать на него!  
С.: Ну вот, чихну один раз – и распылю оружие массового поражения!

  


* * *

  


С.: Неси пиццу, сейчас будут запускать.  
Б.: Тони покажут, наверное. Как они с Илоном Маском шампанское пьют за успешный старт.  
С.: Вообще с ума сойти, конечно. Космос. Меня когда-то «Валькирия» поразила – чудо техники.  
Б.: Тоже мне, чудо. До сих пор вздрагиваю, как представлю тебя во льдах.  
С.: А я – тебя в криокамере. Но нормально же все закончилось.  
Б.: Нет, все-таки бр-р. Я-то ладно. Но ты мог погибнуть! В общем, иди сюда, я тебя греть буду.

  


* * *

  


Б.: Стив, они «Унесенных ветром» запретили! Помнишь, мы на них…  
С.: …впервые держались за руки в кино.  
Б.: Это же был первый цветной фильм, что мы смотрели? Хотя не уверен, можно ли теперь говорить «цветной фильм». Может, альтернативно окрашенный…  
С.: А мне все фильмы, на которые мы ходили, казались цветными.  
Б.: Привык всё раскрашивать?  
С.: Да нет, те, что без тебя смотрел, были унылыми и серыми.  
Б.: Конечно! Ведь я всегда выбирал самые лучшие. У меня же отличный вкус. Вот ты – лучшее доказательство!  
С.: Это я сам тебя выбрал, придурок!  
Б.: Ты еще подерись из-за этого.  
…  
С.: Ну я же говорил! Вот ты и на лопатках.  
Б.: Да это просто моя самая любимая позиция. Только не останавливайся!

  


* * *

  


Б.: Куда это ты со щитом? Только не говори, что статую Колумба защищать!  
С.: Нет, конечно. Хотел проверить, как там та забегаловка, в которой мы случайно встретились, когда ты был в бегах. Вдруг им нужна помощь!  
Б.: Выходим прямо сейчас?


End file.
